When I realized Wo ai ni
by C.Queen
Summary: Sally and Wufei are partners who would give their lives for each other. But when the idea of making the partnership a personal one arises, what will they do?
1. Wo Ai Ni

Note: The song is "Cry" sung by Mandy Moore and is used to illustrate the night Sally realized that she loved Wufei. Enjoy and review.  
  
Wo ai ni  
  
"Where will I find him?" Sally asked patiently as she looked at the young Chinese man who stared back at her with a slight sneer. There was a cold September breeze in the air and she would rather have been anywhere but standing there on this particular doorstep talking to a egotistic child.  
  
"Master Chang isn't here, Ms Poe." The young soldier said patiently.  
  
"Would you mind if I went looking for him seeing as he is a close friend of mine and that I've come about some very important business?" Sally said just as patiently. Working along side Wufei for over four years had made her quite tolerant of sneering, egotistic men. Lucky for the both of them she'd been surrounded by Chinese men her whole life and was used to them which was probably why she hadn't killed him yet.  
  
"You're welcome to look for him but I doubt you'll find him."  
  
"Thank you for your time." Sally said bowing slightly in his direction before heading in the direction of a path leading away from the building. Looking around Sally wished she had a flashlight. It was getting dark out and she had no idea where exactly she to look.  
  
"You'll find him in the valley." A low voice said in Chinese.  
  
Sally turned to see an old woman coming towards her with her arms full of flowers. The woman was very old and walked slowly but their was something about her that commanded respect as well as a sense of power.  
  
"Did you say in the valley? Where's that?" Sally said walking towards her to meet her half way. The woman looked like a good breeze would blow her over.  
  
"If you follow the path down and turn right at the fork you'll get there." The woman said looking at Sally in a way that slightly unnerved her. It's almost like she's judging me for some reason.  
  
"Thank you for your help, ma'am." Sally said bowing to her in respect.  
  
"You'll make him happy." The woman said with a smile before continuing up the path without another word or glance. Puzzled Sally watched her go then headed down the path.  
  
"I can't believe I let Lady Une talk me in to coming here. Knowing my luck Wufei will probably scowl my head off for interrupting his vacation time." Sally muttered as she climbed the rather steep hill. Reaching the hill's crest Sally gazed over into the valley and held her breathe. There in the fading light she could make out the form of her partner Chang Wufei standing quietly in the middle of a meadow filled with dying wildflowers.  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And it ended too soon  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark grey sky  
  
I was changed.  
  
Sally slowly walked down the hill towards Wufei, something inside her told her that this place was sacred somehow. Feeling like a complete outsider Sally looked uncertainly around not knowing what to do. Keeping her eyes on her partner Sally noiselessly walked down the path waiting for him to acknowledge her presence and hoped he wouldn't get too mad at her for intruding. But he didn't move or acknowledge her presence, he just stood there like he was really made of stone instead of just figuratively. As she drew nearer Sally picked up a faint sound and then noticing that his shoulders were hunched over as if he was in pain. Speeding up her pace Sally hurried forward to help him until what she was hearing hit her like walking into a brick wall.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
The moment that I saw you cry.  
  
He's crying, Sally thought in a complete shock. She couldn't move as she stared at her friend who didn't seem to even realize that she was there. Sally stared at him feeling really completely helpless for the first time in a long time, her mind racing. If it had been any other man she would have gone over and done something, anything to try and comfort him. But this wasn't any man, this was Wufei. Wanting to comfort but being unable to Sally walked closer until she was only a few feet away from him. Something inside her told her to keep quiet and wait for the right moment to let him know of her. It was so strange to just stand there and know that he wasn't aware of her as oppose to his usual ignore her till he was willing to acknowledge her presence.  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark grey sky  
  
I was changed.  
  
Sally could only stare though every nerve in her body screamed to move and hold him. Pull him into her arms and let him know that she was here for him. What was she thinking? Sally thought as she shook her head. Embrace him? Hold him? He'd just push her away and never speak or look at her again unless it was to glare at her. But there was nothing to gain just standing there in the cold either. But she didn't even feel the cold anymore. All she could do was stare and feel for him. If it weren't for the fact that I'd have to be a stereotypical blonde I'd almost think I cared a lot more then just friendly towards the man in front of her.  
  
In places no one would fine  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right...  
  
Sally couldn't understand what she was feeling, it was as if her emotions were a dam and it had just broken. Affection, loyalty, compassion and a larger emotion then them all filled her head until it was fairly spinning with it all. Trying to repress them Sally slowly backed away from her still silent partner who hadn't even noticed her practically right beside him. Shaking her head Sally turned and practically ran back up the path and didn't stop until she'd reached the top of the hill.  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find....  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry.  
  
"Wufei? Are you down there?" Sally yelled pretending that she had just arrived. Moments passed before he answered her and when he did there was a slight halt to his voice that made her ache for him. "Is that you, Onna?" Wufei called out looking up in her direction for the first time since she'd arrived. "It's me. Can I come down or will you bit by head off for interrupting?" Sally asked teasingly as she tried to ignore the feelings she wasn't able to control. It was as if she was feeling his pain, as if his pain was her own. It reminded her of something her mother had once told her. Her mother had said that she was never happy when her father had been sad because when he was in pain she was in pain. She loved her husband so much that she couldn't be happy if he wasn't. Wait a minute, was that what this emotion was that threatened to explode as she watched Wufei walk towards her. But she couldn't love him, calling him friend was pushing it sometimes. And yet, and yet it fit. She loved him Sally thought as she felt her head spin with the knowledge. She loved the arrogant sexist pig. She loved the way he moved, the way he glared at her, and even the way he called her woman. She stared at his familiar form as he walked towards her and saw him in another light. She took in the midnight black hair caught up in a ponytail, the strong form. She took in his smooth gait and his confident air. She'd seen him thousands of times but it was like this was the first time all over again. She was seeing him through new eyes, a set of loving eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that, Onna?" Wufei demanded in his usual arrogant way.  
  
"What?" Sally said in a slight daze as she focused on his face.  
  
"Weak woman, why are you here?" Wufei growled not liking how pale she looked in the growing darkness. She looked like she'd drop any moment.  
  
"We're being sent to Colony 1 to check out some unexplained ship disappearances." Sally said struggling to control her face to keep her emotions hidden.  
  
"All right. Lets head back to the cabin and I'll get my stuff." Wufei said staring at her intently as if to read her emotions on her face. He'd called her woman twice and she hadn't yelled at him once or even corrected him.  
  
"Okay." Sally said huskily as she nodded at him though she gave the impression she wasn't really seeing him at all.  
  
"Well pick up your feet, Woman." Wufei said starting down the path and after a slight hesitation followed him up the hill.  
  
If he ever found out he was going to be so mad Sally thought biting back a giggle at the thought of how he'd react if he knew what was going through her mind at the moment. "Wo ai ni Chang Wufei." Sally whispered under her breathe as she told Wufei she loved him as she watched him lead the way down the hill with the lights of the cabin shining in front of them. "Did you say something ?" Wufei said stopping to wait for her to catch up. "Nothing you need to hear just yet." Sally said giving him a huge smile before walking past him to beat him to the cabin. Never a one to past up a challenge Wufei picked up speed to walk beside his crazy partner. What's going through that mind of hers? Wufei wondered as they silently walked into the night. The End, For Now. 


	2. It Cannot Be Love

It Cannot Be Love  
  
Note: Song " When I Fall In Love." is by Nate Cole and one of my favourites. I hope you enjoy the sequel and that this continues to make Sally and Wufei seem like a good couple from Gundam Wing.  
  
Wufei wished that he was anywhere but where he was. Why did I let her talk me into coming here? Wufei wondered as he glared at Relena as she danced by in Heero's arms. Relena had just had to have the bright idea of throwing a formal ball to celebrate Milliardo's engagement to Noin. So here he was stuck in a monkey suit, sipping warm champagne, and wishing he was anywhere but here. This is what listening to Sally got him. You need to socialize Wufei. You need to get out more Wufei. Are you too scared to go to a formal ball Wufei. Damn but the woman was going to pay for this.  
  
"You know, if you glare at that glass any harder you might break it." An amused voice said from his right and with annoyance Wufei recognized the voice as his partner's. Glaring Wufei ignored Sally's comment and turned his attention back to watching the dancers spin around the room.  
  
"What do you want Onna?" He finally said when Sally made no move to leave.  
  
"I just wanted to rest and talk to my favourite partner Wufei." Sally said in an amused tone as she moved closer so that their shoulders were almost touching. Wufei felt a bead of sweat appear on his forehead as his body registered her nearness. Damn the woman for making him react like this to her Wufei thought frowning even more then before. She'd been acting weird ever since she'd come to get him for the Colony One problems. She'd taken to invading his space too and damn if he wasn't noticing. Turning to tell her he wasn't interested in talking Wufei nearly swallowed his tongue at the vision beside him.  
  
"Onna, what happened to you?" Wufei gasped out as he took in the form fitting sleeveless dress she wore which clung to her body like it had been painted on.  
  
"What do you mean Wufei?" Sally said with a small smile that made Wufei suspicious, like she knew damn well what he meant and was pleased with his reaction.  
  
"You..you..your wearing..what the hell are you wearing?" Wufei sputtered out before he moved with catlike reflexes to stand in front of her, shielding her from view. "That dress is entirely inappropriate. Your going home and changing."  
  
"It is too Wufei, may I have this dance beautiful." Wufei glared at Duo who just smiled back at him cockily knowing perfectly well how much he irritated his scowling friend. Accepting Duo's outstretched hand Sally moved out from behind him and let Duo lead her onto the dance floor.  
  
"Dammit Maxwell." Wufei muttered as he watched the two spin around on the dance floor. "His hand move any lower and he's a dead man."  
  
You think that only because you want to be the one holding and touching her a little annoying voice said in the back of his head. Shaking his head Wufei tried to ignore the voice and tried to concentrate on ignoring it. But it only got louder and his eyes were again drawn to Sally. So she looks attractive Wufei admitted to himself so what? There was nothing wrong with admiring her dress and the body it held, even if that body was Sally's.  
  
"You know your going to strain your eyes doing that."  
  
Wufei moved his eyes to meet Noin's briefly before turning back to the dancers though he was sure not to look in Sally's direction. "Nice party Noin."  
  
"Thanks. You know if you asked her to dance she'd probably say yes." Noin said with amusement as she watched Wufei try to not look at Sally.  
  
"What do you mean Noin?" Wufei said as he gave her his attention.  
  
"Sally. The song's ending, why don't you ask her to dance?" Noin said motioning to the dance floor as though it were the smart thing to do. "Unless of course your afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything." Wufei said glaring at her.  
  
"Then prove it. Ask her to dance."  
  
"I will." Wufei said setting his drink down. Squaring his shoulders he walked across the room where Sally was thanking Duo for dancing with her.  
  
"Onna, you're dancing with me." Wufei said daring her to say no.  
  
"Well if you put it that way how can I resist." Sally said and smiling at Duo allowed Wufei to lead her onto the floor as the next song began to play softly. Mentally swearing as the slow song began to play Wufei slowly pulled Sally into his arms and placed his arms on her waist. In shock Wufei felt Sally wrap her arms around his neck and draw even closer.  
  
  
  
When I fall in love  
  
it will be forever.  
  
Or I'll never fall in love.  
  
  
  
Wufei couldn't believe that this was happening to him. Of all the times for them to stop playing the waltzes and instrumentals. The woman singing was quite good and it was almost as if she was deliberately aiming the words at him. What nonsense Wufei thought as he spun Sally in front of him and was rewarded with her spinning back even closer to him. Silencing a groan Wufei struggled to ignore the feel of her against him . What's wrong with me Wufei groaned inwardly as he felt her eyes on him. Lowering his head Wufei looked her in the eye and felt his insides begin to melt. By the Gods her eyes are beautiful Wufei thought as he struggled unsuccessfully to tear his eyes away from her.  
  
In a restless world like this is  
  
Love is ended before it's begun.  
  
And too many moonlight kisses  
  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.  
  
  
  
"Is something wrong Wufei?" Sally asked as she turned her head to the side quizzingly.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" Wufei said struggling to form coherent sentences. God what was this woman doing to him?  
  
"You look a little tense Wufei. Don't hold yourself so stiff, I don't bite." Sally said as she laid her head of his shoulder.  
  
"Of course not woman." Wufei said sarcastically though their was a slight blush on his cheeks. The thought of Sally biting him was sending some very disturbing images through his head. " The day I'm afraid of you is the day I hang up my sword and marry Maxwell."  
  
"Now we wouldn't want that to happen. You'd be completely wasted on him." Sally said as she swayed to the music.  
  
  
  
When I give my heart it will be completely  
  
Or I'll never give my heart.  
  
And the moment  
  
I can feel that you feel that way too  
  
Is when I fall in love with you.  
  
  
  
When is this stupid song going to end? Wufei thought biting back a groan. How did he get himself into these situations. And what was she doing to him. He'd seen Duo contain his emotions better then he was right now. Scowling at the musicians Wufei slowly allowed himself to loosen up. If he was going to have to suffer through this then he might as well do it comfortable. Allowing his body to meld with hers Wufei allowed his body to move with her and the music as the woman stopped singing and the instruments took over. As if on cue the lights dimmed and the music seemed to become even more dreamy and romantic.  
  
Instrumental  
  
As they swayed to the music Wufei forgot that he was suppose to be scowling and allowed a content smile to take over his features. Tightening his hold Wufei gently stroked her back before quickly stopping when he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Don't stop on my account." Sally said looking up at him with a content smile.  
  
Raising an eyebrow Wufei ignored the suggest and continued to hold her tight as the piano played on in the darkness. This isn't so bad Wufei thought as he felt her hands leave his neck. Instead she placed them around his waist and began to stroke his back. Ignoring it Wufei simple sighed and forgot why he'd wished for this song to end.  
  
And the moment  
  
I can feel that you feel that way too  
  
Is when I fall in love with you.  
  
  
  
As the music faded away and the lights came back on Wufei looked down at Sally with a smile still on his face.  
  
"You should do that more often Wufei." Sally said lifting her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Do what?" Wufei said softly unwinding his arms from her waist.  
  
"Smile. You have a beautiful smile Wufei." Sally said softly as she moved her arms from around his waist to her sides.  
  
Shaking his head Wufei give him a brief bow and then spinning on his heels Wufei strided off the floor and headed for the door.  
  
Watching him go Sally smiled at her partner till he was out of sight and then gave a low, husky, laugh.  
  
"So round one goes to me." Sally said under her breathe as she left the dance floor. Moving out of the way of a whirling couple Sally happily leaned against the wall and following Wufei's example watched the dancers.  
  
The End. 


	3. Don't Speak

Don't Speak  
  
Note: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and please review this one as well! As always I don't own Gundam Wing ....Waahhhhh and the only thing I own is the plot. The song Don't Speak is by No Doubt.  
  
Sally stared at the papers before her without really seeing them as she sat alone at her desk. Eyes filling with unshed tears Sally struggled to keep them at bay as she tried to remember what she was suppose to be doing . Crying wouldn't help Sally told herself sternly as she rubbed her eyes dejectedly. Besides it would only confirm Wufei's opinion of her. Your acting like a weakling, Sally she told herself rubbing her eyes to clear them. Focusing more closely on the papers Sally tried to process the information but couldn't get past the conversation she'd overheard that morning. The other Chinese Clans were pressuring Wufei to get married and continue the Chang line. Apparently they had several candidates picked out and they expected him to come chose one as soon as possible. If he did she'd have to quit being his partner. She could barely handle being around him as it was without knowing that she'd lost him completely. Not that she possibly hadn't lost him already Sally thought bitterly as she restrained the need to hurl the papers off her desk. Ever since she'd begun to show Wufei some affection in the hopes that he'd return them he'd become distant and angry. He was calling her Onna more often these days and he was constantly talking around her as oppose to at her. She should have left things the way they were Sally thought miserably as she felt the tears well up again. But no, she'd had to try to get him to realize that she loved him, that she would make him a good wife. But all she'd done was drive him further away. Now he avoided her and only talked about business. They saw each other every day at work but it was as if they were miles apart.  
  
You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Everyday together always  
  
I really feel  
  
That I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real  
  
Well I don't want to know.  
  
Laying her head in her hands Sally gave in to her emotions with a sob in her throat. Her shoulders heaving she cried her heart out for everything she'd lost and would lose shortly. Whoever said that its better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all obviously didn't know what it felt like to love someone who could never love you back. Giving herself completely to her crying she didn't even hear someone entering the room.  
  
Wufei stared at his partner in shock. Sally was crying. Sally didn't cry, that's what weak women did. Sally wasn't weak, why was she crying? What was going on here? Watching her shoulders heave Wufei watched helplessly, not knowing what to do. He could go and try to find Noin or Relena but he had a feeling Sally wouldn't thank him for it. She was a private person like him and wouldn't like anyone seeing her in such an undisciplined state. What kind of news could she have got to break her control and reduce her to this? He should probably leave but something inside him told him Sally needed him and he'd be the worst kind of coward if he left her like this. It didn't matter that he had been trying to stay away from her and the feelings she aroused in him. She was his friend and he would do what was honourable. "Sally?"  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts.  
  
"Go away, Wufei." Sally said without raising her head. As soon as he'd called her name like that, like he cared she'd felt another piece of her heart splinter. Oh how she loved the sound of his voice, how long had she longed to hear him speak her name with such caring. She'd only had to break down and sob like a baby in front of him to hear it. But he wasn't suppose to see her like this. He wasn't suppose to be here at all.  
  
"What's wrong Sally?" Wufei said looking at her questioningly. He didn't move so surprised by the agony in those three words. What had happened?  
  
"I told you to go, Wufei. What part of that didn't you understand?" Sally said lifting her head to shoot him a pain filled look. "For once in your life do what I say."  
  
Taken aback from the agony in her face Wufei ignored her orders and walked closer so that only her desk separated them. "I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong. Is it your family? Your mother, one of your siblings?"  
  
"They're fine so go." Sally said holding his gaze through pure will. "There's nothing you can do, Wufei so just go and let me finish my cry. Go home and think of all the ways to call me weak and pathetic for breaking down like this."  
  
"I don't think you're weak, Sally. You're one of the strongest females I have ever known, Onna. You are strong and I do not think less of you for crying. We've known each other for over six years, Sally. Can you not tell me what troubles you? We 've fought along side each other in battle and saved the others life too many times to count. Can you not trust me with this?"  
  
Our memories  
  
Well, they can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening  
  
As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry.  
  
"This is one thing I can't discuss with you, Wufei. You're my friend, one of the best and I know that. But this is one mess you can't help me clean up. I made the mistake and I'll deal with it. Alone."  
  
"But you don't have to deal with it alone, Sally. Let me help." Wufei said moving around the desk and coming to a stop at her side. Placing a hand on her shoulder he felt a shudder run through her at his touch. "Let me help, Sally." he said softly.  
  
"Unless you can mend a broken heart, Wufei there isn't anything you can help me with." Sally said sadly as she rubbed her eyes to clear them. Wufei's appearance had at least stopped her tears from falling. Even when things were hopeless her body still tried to prove to him that she was strong enough for him.  
  
"Your heart has been broken?" Wufei said in surprise. He hadn't been aware that Sally was seeing anyone, much less in love. Given their hours and schedules a social life was damn near impossible so when would she have time to see someone, much less fall for him. Who was he that could reduce Sally to this? Whoever he was he was going to pay for hurting her and treating her badly. As Sally had no close male relatives he would take it upon himself to avenge the wrong against her. "Give me his name."  
  
"You going to beat him up for me, Wufei?" Sally thought with a sad smile. What would he say if he knew the man he was seeking was himself. "You can't."  
  
"He won't stand a chance, Onna. You needn't fear for my safety." Wufei said rather annoyed that she didn't think he was capable of defending her. She should realize by know that he was anything but weak. Though it was rather nice to know she worried about his safety Wufei admitted, even if there was no need to.  
  
"I know you could if it were possible, Wufei. Everything about this is my own fault, Wufei, not his. I knew that I could never have him but I fell for him anyway, I knew that this day would come, Wufei. I have no one to blame but myself. The only thing he did wrong was be the person that he is."  
  
"Why can't you have him?" Wufei asked looking confused. Sally was far too honourable to go after another woman's husband or man and though not gorgeous she was still quite pretty to look at. What kind of a man had she fallen for that wouldn't want such a prize? "Because he'll never see me as anything other then a casual friend. I'm not his type." Sally said with a hint of bitterness.  
  
"Then he is a fool, Sally. Any man would be privileged to call you his." Wufei said fiercely as he stared intently into her eyes. Sally deserved much better then this bastard and he would see to it that she got over him immediately. He did not like seeing her upset. It made him feel...useless, a feeling he wouldn't tolerate having.  
  
"He is obviously not worth your tears." Wufei said watching her absorb his words as he gave her a reassuring look. Slowly he watched a smile cross her lips though it wasn't a happy smile. It was the smile of one without hope trying to put on a happy face for their audience. He had never though to see such a smile on her face.  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts.  
  
"Thank you, Wufei for what you're trying to do but it won't work. This is it for me. I've searched my whole life for him and now I've found him. I cannot have him but at least I can be near him so don't worry about me, Wufei, I'll be fine. I've been content with that for a long time now. I can handle it."  
  
"Why can't you have him, Sally? What stands in your way?" Wufei said not liking the look in her eyes at all. They were not the shining, caring eyes of his Sally. They were the eyes of someone who was without hope.  
  
"Did you mean it, Wufei? When you said that any man would be privileged to call me his?" Sally said suddenly looking at him with an intensity that startled him. Feeling as though everything was held by a thread Wufei slowly nodded.  
  
"I said something to that effect therefore I must have meant it."  
  
"Does that include you?" Sally said just loud enough for him to hear her. All was silent as the words hung in the air like a heavy fog.  
  
It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
"What did you say?" Wufei said taken aback as she moved in her seat so that she was facing him. Surely he had heard her wrong. Why would she ask him such a question?  
  
"Would you consider yourself privileged to call me yours?" Sally said looking him dead in the eye. He wanted to know what was wrong well then she'd tell him. She'd tell him what he didn't want to know and the consequences be damned. She knew that nothing good could come oh this but she had to get it off her chest. The need to tell him was so great and if she didn't, she'd always regret it.  
  
"Well I.... Why do you ask me this, Onna?" Wufei said in confusion, falling back on the comfort of referring to her as Onna. There was a strange light in her eyes now and Wufei felt as though he'd just opened Pandora's box and was about to see what was inside.  
  
"Because if you meant what you said then I have no reason to be crying my heart out. If you'd be privileged to call me yours then I'd have no reason to be feeling as though my heart is shattering into a million pieces."  
  
"Sally, what are you saying?" Wufei said taking a step back.  
  
"I'm saying that your the reason I'm sitting here trying to come to grips with the fact that I can't have you."  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
  
I know what you're saying So please stop explaining.  
  
"What?" Wufei said feeling the floor beneath him vanish. She was crying over him? He was the reason she was crying? He'd put this dead look in her eyes? He was the one who'd broken her heart? "Sally are you saying that you..."  
  
"Yes, Wufei, that's exactly what I'm saying. Wo ai ni Wufei. I love you. So get out and leave me alone. You've got your name now so leave." Sally said glaring at him from behind lashes coated with tears. Feeling them roll down her face she waited for him to go running like a bat out of hell. But all he did was stand there with his eyes glued to hers.  
  
Don't speak,  
  
don't speak,  
  
don't speak,  
  
oh I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
I know you're good,  
  
I know you're good,  
  
I know you're real good.  
  
What was she talking about Wufei thought looking at her as though he'd told her that the world was going to end in a matter of minutes.  
  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" Wufei finally managed to say as he watched the tears stream down her face. She loved him. Sally loved him.  
  
"Yes I'm serious, Wufei. Well now you have the answers to all your questions and I'll stop crying in a minute so go. If you're worried about work then don't be. Like I said everything will go along as normal. You won't have to worry about me acting like a love sick puppy." Sally said bowing her head slightly so he wouldn't see how much her words hurt her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Wufei said and when she wouldn't answer he got down on one knee and carefully took her head between his hands. Lifting her head up Wufei felt a sheering pain when he saw the pain in her eyes, twice as bad as before.  
  
"What would have been the point, Wufei? I knew from day one that I could never be yours." Sally said softly and Wufei felt tears run into his hands. Knowing it wasn't the smartest thing to do Wufei none the less did it anyway. Moving his hands he wrapped them around her waist and drew her down to him, pulling her into his arms. Latching on like she'd never let go Sally sobbed into his shoulder as she cried out all the pain inside her threatening to spill out. Murmuring soothing words he'd seen their secretary use when one of her children were upset Wufei tried rubbing her back which seemed to help. "It will be all right, Sally." Wufei said though how it could be he didn't know. Sally loved him and he, he didn't know what he felt for her. She was his close friend, colleague, partner, and occasional shoulder to lean on. He cared a great deal for her Wufei thought with some amazement, but was what he felt for her love. He'd long concluded that love was an unnecessary emotion and something he would never have. Yet he had Sally's love and that made him very happy, like it was something he'd wanted without realizing it.  
  
"You should go, Wufei. I'll be all right." Sally said moving her head from his neck. Chin out and shoulders straight she looked at him with determination and pride. "Thanks for the hug, I needed it."  
  
"Sally, I...."  
  
"No, Wufei." Sally said placing a finger in front of his lips. "I don't need you to say anything. I hope that we can still be friends though. Your friendship means a great deal to me."  
  
"Of course Sally." Wufei said with a hint of pride. Sally was no wishy washy woman, she was as strong as he was and held her head high.  
  
"Thank you for that." Sally said with a smile. Leaning over she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." Standing up she walked out of her office leaving Wufei kneeling on the floor trying to figure out how he was suppose to act now that he knew that the most important person in his life loved him as more then just a friend. 


	4. Do It For You

NOTE: As always the only thing I own is the plot. The song and its words belong to someone else and I have no rights to it. Thanks for reading my fic and hope you like this next chap.  
  
  
  
Do It For You  
  
  
  
Wufei sat silently on his work desk and stared into space for a long time. Feeling as though his world had come crashing down on him Wufei wondered how he could have missed something so important. If he looked back there were times he'd seen and felt things that should have made him realize how deep Sally's feelings went but he hadn't seen them, hadn't wanted to see them. But know he couldn't just shrug it off and he was left with the feeling that his world would never be the same. He'd made her cry he thought hanging his head at the very idea. He'd never ever harm Sally, and he had without even knowing it. What was he to do though, what was he to say? He knew how she felt about him, but he had no idea how he felt about about her. He knew that she was his friend, partner, colleague and occasional thorn in his side. But what was she to him emotionally. He knew he cared about her but could he ever feel about her the way that Sally wanted him too. But he'd rather face a hundred Gundams unarmed and alone then lose Sally all together.  
  
  
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me  
  
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
  
But there are facts in our lives  
  
We can never change  
  
Just tell me that you understand and you feel the same.  
  
  
  
But what was love? He didn't know what it felt like to love someone the way that Sally obvious loved him. He could even love her now and not even know it. He would have to figure it out Wufei decided and with a purpose hopped off his desk and grabbing his leather jacket put it on and locked up their office. Walking purposefully down the hall Wufei slowed down when he saw that the lights in Relena's office were still on. Walking over he saw that there was someone working inside and he recognized Relena's voice talking into a phone. He needed someone to talk to who would understand, would she? He couldn't talk to one of the guys; he'd never hear the end of it if he asked Maxwell or Yuy. Quatre and Trowa were both away on business and so he couldn't talk to them. The question was, was he willing to risk his pride going to Relena for help and advice concerning Sally. Was he willing to do that?  
  
  
  
  
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
  
I'd live a thousand lives  
  
Each one with you right by my side  
  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance  
  
  
  
"Relena?" Wufei said knocking on the door before he thought better of it. Maybe he'd get lucky and she'd be too busy doing something to talk to him or he could say that it was nothing but that would be the cowardly way out and he wasn't' a coward and..  
  
"Is that you Wufei?" Relena called from within the room. "Come on in."  
  
"Thank you." Wufei said stiffly and walked in to find Relena behind her desk that was covered in so many papers that it was hard to see her behind them. "You're busy, I'll talk to you later." Wufei said moving to leave.  
  
"Please stay a while Wufei. I need a break any way and these papers aren't going anywhere." Relena said ruefully as she moved a large pile of the offending papers so that she could see him better. "What's up? Have a seat, stay a while."  
  
"I have a question for you." Wufei said looking very uncomfortable causing Relena to arch a brow in surprise. What on earth could have rattled him so she wondered as he sat down in front of her desk.  
  
"Ask away." Relena said leaning back against her chair.  
  
"What does it feel like to be in love?" Wufei said looking anywhere but at her.  
  
"Okay." Relena said surprise written all over her face. "I didn't see that you coming."  
  
"Never mind." Wufei said getting up to leave.  
  
"No wait Wufei. What kind of love are we talking about here? Love as in romantic till death do us part kinda love." Relena guessed, as that was the only type she could think of that could reduce her friend to this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny?  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel?  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes." Wufei said remaining seated but not happy about it. This had been a really stupid idea.  
  
"Well then I guess it depends on the person. If were talking about the kinda love that binds two people together for the rest of their lives then I guess it's a mixture of pain and pleasure. Pain because you can't function without that person, when the other isn't happy you're not happy. Your happiness depends on their feelings for you. But just as it can bring pain it can bring the greatest pleasure as well. The pleasure of knowing that your loved, that there's someone who will always stand by your side, that you can't count on no matter the odds. When you love someone it doesn't matter who you are or where you are, all that matters is that they're with you." Relena said with a smile tinged with sadness. Sadness because of Heero Wufei bet and felt a moments sorrow for the Foreign Peace Minister. She could have most everything she wanted except the one thing she wanted most.  
  
  
  
"You love Heero that way, don't you?" Wufei said watching her closely.  
  
"That is none of your business Wufei." Relena said with a smile that was designed to conceal her thought and emotions. "Mind if I ask where that question came from?"  
  
"What's it like to love someone you think doesn't love you back?" Wufei asked instead of answering his question. "If you don't mind me asking." Wufei added not wanting Relena to break out crying or anything. He'd already had more then his fair share of that tonight.  
  
"It's like living in Heaven and Hell at the same time." Relena said looking him straight in the eye. "I take it these questions have something to do with the fact that Sally left tonight without stopping to say good bye tonight."  
  
"Maybe." Wufei hedged not wanting to give her anything concrete to quote him on.  
  
"Life would be a lot easier if we could chose who to fall in love with." Relena said as raised her hand to caress the worn ear of the teddy bear sitting on her desk beside a picture of herself and the rest of the Preventers. "Unfortunately life doesn't work that way."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to do or say." Wufei blurted out. "What am I suppose to do Relena?"  
  
"What happened Wufei?" Relena said gently and before Wufei knew it he was telling her everything. What had happened tonight and what Sally had said and how he'd made her cry. And how he had no idea how he felt.  
  
"Well Wufei." Relena said when he was done and cursing himself for allowing him self to appear weak in front of her. "I think you do love her but that's just my opinion."  
  
"You do?" Wufei said rather surprised. "Why?"  
  
"Because part of loving someone is caring more about the person then yourself. You were willing to choke on your pride and ego to come here and ask for my help. You're a very private person Wufei and for you to be willing to ask for help, to be so worried about her and concerned to do this well, in my book those are all symptoms of love." Relena said with a smile that was real. She was happy for them.  
  
"So in other words you think I love her because I swallowed my pride and came to see you?" Wufei said not thinking that that was much to base a decision on.  
  
"Wufei, close your eyes." Relena said as she decided to use a method Noin had told her when she'd done the same thing Wufei had.  
  
"Why?" Wufei said suspiciously.  
  
"Trust me." Relena said and reluctantly Wufei closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay Wufei know I want you to picture Sally in your mind." Relena said as she tried to remember how Noin had put it.  
  
His eyes closed Wufei snorted but did as he was told picturing her as he'd seen her this morning sitting under a tree during lunch when they'd gone outside to eat. She'd almost fallen asleep and had looked so peacefully lying against the trunk with her eyes closed and a peaceful smile on her face. "Done."  
  
"All right now picture her the last time you were on a mission and she was hurt. Tell me what happened."  
  
Frowning slightly Wufei remembered their last mission and began to speak as he pictured it in his mind. They'd been holding off some renegade soldiers while Maxwell and Noin had evacuated a village the soldiers were trying to take. They'd been outnumbered, they hadn't expected the soldiers to attack until the next day. One of the new soldiers with them had panicked and tried to run, unknowingly making himself an easy target. Sally had tackled him to the ground, taking a bullet meant for him. The bullet had missed all the major organs and had gone straight through but he'd nearly gone crazy when he realized that the bullet had hit her and that she wasn't getting back up. He'd nearly gotten himself killed getting to her and if reinforcements hadn't arrived they probably would have ended up dead.  
  
"Okay now Wufei I want you to imagine that the bullet did kill her. That when you got to her she was dead and there was nothing you could do." Relena said knowing from experience that the thought was going to hurt like hell.  
  
Frowning even more Wufei called up the feelings that had run through his head in the seconds it took to reach her. In his mind view it was his wife all over again, laying limp in his arms without any chance of recovery. There was nothing he could do. With his eyes closed he couldn't see the pain written on his face and the way his hands had curled into fists, clenched so hard the knuckles were white.  
  
  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be  
  
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain  
  
And I don't think that I could face it all again  
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about  
  
  
  
A deeper love I've found in you  
  
And I no longer doubt  
  
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid  
  
  
  
"What is the point of this." Wufei said more harshly then he intended as his eyes snapped open, unable to bare the images her words had conjured.  
  
"The point is that you got an idea of how you'd feel without her in your life. Not a pretty picture huh." Relena said as she got out of her chair and moving around her desk leaned against it so that she was facing him. "Would you be this upset if she didn't mean so much to you?"  
  
"No, it wouldn't." Wufei said understanding the exercise's purpose. It had been designed to make him realize how much a part of his life she was all ready, and the agony he'd go through if he ever lost her. The purpose of it had been to make him realize just how deep his feelings went.  
  
  
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
  
And you can't move on even though you try  
  
Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
Oh, I wish this could be real  
  
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
  
In the story of your heart  
  
  
  
"Thank you Relena." Wufei said getting out of his seat. "You've been a lot of help."  
  
"No problem Wufei, glad to help." Relena said as she smiled at him. "Oh dang one of my earrings fell out." She said as she realized her ear was missing its small pearl. Looking Around she cursed lightly under her breath. Noin gave me them for Christmas too."  
  
"Here it is." Wufei said as it caught his eye. Bending down on one knee Wufei picked it up off the carpet and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks, now go get the girl." Relena said with a grin as she took the earring back from him. "Cause if you don't you'll be making a big mistake."  
  
"I think I will." Wufei said and bowing low left the office and out of the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wufei?" Sally said opening the door in surprise. It was almost midnight and she'd figured he'd be doing his best to stay away from her, not seek her out.  
  
"Sally." Wufei said trying not to stare at her. "I wish to ask you something."  
  
"And this couldn't wait till tomorrow?" Sally said not liking the look in his eyes at all. In the glare of the porch light he looked as terrible as she probably did and she had a sinking feeling that he'd come to tell her he wished to end there partnership.  
  
"Are you busy this Friday?" Wufei asked as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, not even seeing the smudges under them or the fatigue. She simply looked beautiful to him.  
  
"What?" Sally said not sure she'd heard him right. "Is there a mission?"  
  
"No, I simply wish to know whether or not you can join me for dinner this Friday. On a date Sally." He added just in case she still didn't understand.  
  
"You're asking me out on a date?" Sally said gapping at him. Now she knew she had to be dreaming, no way was Chang Wufei standing in front of her at this hour to ask her out on a date after what had happened hours before. Unless of course he was doing it out of pity. "Wufei if you're asking me because you feel sorry for me then I'm going to."  
  
"No Sally, I'm not asking you out of pity. I'm asking you because I've come to realize that I care a great deal about you. I don't know exactly how I feel but I wish to pursue it if it's agreeable with you." Wufei said getting a bit nervous. Had she changed her mind about loving him already?  
  
"You're serious. Why?" Sally said crossing her arms in front of her protectively.  
  
"Because when I look to my future I see you. I don't know what I feel or if we could ever stand a chance but I'd like to find out." Wufei said not looking at her now. This was a great example of why arranged marriages are so great, you don't have to worry about asking girls out on dates and whether or not they'll say yes.  
  
"Well then I guess I'll clear my calendar." Sally said as a beautiful smile appeared on her face and Wufei felt a similar smile cross his own.  
  
"Well then thanks." Wufei said putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll let you go back to sleep now and talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds good." Sally agreed. Nodding Wufei turned around and headed for his car, Sally remaining on the stoop until he'd driven away, a happy smile on her face.  
  
  
  
I locked away my heart  
  
But you just set it free  
  
Emotions I felt  
  
Held me back from what my life should be  
  
I pushed you far away  
  
And yet you stayed with me  
  
I guess this means  
  
That you and me were meant to be.  
  
  
  
(Note: If you dislike Relena/Heero don't read the following little extra. I simple added this and it's not crucial to the Sally/Wufei plot so you won't really be missing anything important. Thanks for reading and I hope you review.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"RELENA!!!" Relena's head jerked up as she heard her name growled, sounding more like a swear word rather then a name. Her blue eyes connecting with his dark blue Relena didn't even have time to put her hands over her ears before he slammed her office door shut and with a quick move effectively locked it.  
  
"Heero." Relena said nervously having never seen him like this before. His eyes were wild and he looked like he'd just been put through Hell slowly and painfully and now had come to seek revenge against the person responsible.  
  
"You bitch, how could you. You said that you loved me, that you could never love someone the way you love me. What a bunch of shit." Heero swore marching over to her desk to lean over it, glaring at her with deadly intent.  
  
"What?" Relena said in shock as she stared at him. What on earth was wrong with him? "How dare you speak to me like that." She added feeling her temper rising.  
  
"I'm talking about the fact that you've been involved with one of my best friends and you didn't even think to mention it. Some love when you can throw me over so easily. Did you go after him because he was my friend Relena? Is this some kind of twisted payback?" Heero raged as he pushed several papers off her desk.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Heero. I have not know nor have I ever been involved with anyone you call friend to my knowledge and I'm telling you to get out until your prepared to act like a man. And how dare you think otherwise." Relena said her voice breaking so fed up with these emotions she carried for the heartless soldier. "Now you listen here and you listen good you.you..jackasse. I have loved you for years and you've never done anything about it but try to kill that love. If I ever were to get involved with a friend of yours or anyone else I could because you don't own me Heero Yuy, you gave up that chance!"  
  
"Its all over the Preventers about you and Wufei." Heero growled ignoring her orders and her swearing. "So congratulations."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Relena said with her chin out and her shoulders straight. Coming around her desk she stood nearly nose-to- nose with him. "So get out."  
  
"Deny the fact that Wufei proposed to you last night. Deny that he got down on one knee and ask you to marry him." Heero said grabbing ahold of her shoulders so that she couldn't move. Eyes boring into hers his eyes dared her to deny it. "I'll kill the son of a bitch. Your mine and that's final."  
  
"Well I do deny it and I'm not yours now nor have I ever been. It's true that I saw Wufei last night but he didn't propose. Where on earth would you or anyone else get such a stupid idea? Wufei and I are friends, nothing more." Relena said her eyes wide with confusion and anger as she glared back at him. "And anyone who says differently is wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not lying, are you." Heero said looking down at her, his fingers loosening there hold on her shoulders.  
  
"No I'm not Heero. And even if it were you have no right to come in here the way you did." Relena said frostily till she realized what this was all about and the significance of his words. "Wait a minute, you barged in here, knocked papers off my desk, swore at me and threatened to kill Wufei because you thought I was getting married to him?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Heero said, his face slipping into his usual mask. "I'll go now."  
  
"Oh no you don't." Relena yelled grabbing hold of his arm and yanking him back towards her with all the strength she had. "You're not leaving here till you explain why you acted the way you did. A year ago you said that you could never love me and that I was a fool to think otherwise. You told me to go out and find a man who would be the kind of husband who'd treat me the way I should be treated. Now did you mean it or am I right in thinking that you just said it because you thought it was for the best."  
  
"It's not important." Heero stated then felt his mouth drop when she suddenly grabbed his head and kissed him hard on the lips. Pulling away just as quickly Relena stared up at him hard.  
  
"Try again Yuy." Relena said a smile blooming on her lips. "And try starting the sentence with you told me all those things that ripped my heart to shreds and damn near killed me because you thought you were doing what was best."  
  
"Relena." Heero simply said, his eyes lowered and his shoulders hunched.  
  
"Close enough. For now." Relena said wrapping her arms around his waist. "We'll work on it."  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading my story. Sorry that it wasn't as good as the first three but this one was kinda hard to write thanks to writer's block. Hope you liked and please review so that I know what you think. I intend to continue this story and any suggestions are welcome. Thanks and have a great day. 


	5. I'm a Believer

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and hope that you enjoy this latest chap. Wasn't planning to cont this, hence why its been so long but I noticed it and got an itch to cont it, at least for another chapter. Enjoy and thanks to reviewers.  
  
I'm A Believer  
  
Wufei sat up in bed and stretched out his arms before pushing off his covers completely before sliding out of bed. Turning around he straightened his bed up and then headed for the closet to get out his uniform and such for the day ahead. Laying the items out on the bed Wufei headed for the shower, taking care of that as well as brushing out his damp hair and taking care of such things. After that he returned to his room and got dressed quickly, eager to start the day. It was Thursday and there was a meeting at o-ninehundred that he was required to attend. Sally would be there again and Wufei admitted that she was largely responsible for the reason he was looking forward to the meeting at all. He had never thought it possible but since he had asked her out it was as though he'd begun to take on the personification of a typical love struck moron. He was finding her constantly on his mind and the fact that he wasn't horrified by his predicament was a puzzlement to him. Especially since these thoughts were growing more romantic and far from practical or usual.  
  
I thought love was  
  
Only true in fairy tales  
  
Meant for someone else  
  
But not for me  
  
Love was out to get to me  
  
That's the way it seems  
  
Disappointment haunted  
  
All my dreams  
  
It was truly strange because he'd never thought he would be in such a situation. He'd expected to marry for convience which he had and had never expected to feel more then perhaps affection for Meiran, certainly love had never really crossed his mind. He wouldn't have expected such an emotion from her and he doubted she had expected it from him. But with Sally he felt a great affection, she meant more to him then any other person he knew and she professed to love him. And Sally was not the type to say something or express it lightly, if she said that she loved him there was no mistaking her sincerity and he had come to view her feelings towards him with a favor and took a great deal of pleasure at the thought that she felt him worth of such regard and emotion. But the again even the simple sight of her was becoming a pleasure where before he hadn't really seen her. It was so strange how three simple words could change things so much.  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried  
  
He owed Relena more then he could ever say for the wake up call she'd given him and wished that he could repay her for her help. Apparently though somehow he had helped her in her relationship with Heero though he hadn't meant to and the thought that people could be so stupid as to believe that he would enter into a romantic relationship with Relena. Not to say that she wasn't a fine woman but even had she been desirable to him he would have never touched her given Heero's feelings for him and she for him. Only an imbecile couldn't see that, the fact that even Duo could was enough said in Wufei's opinion. Since Sally has confessed her feelings Wufei had become more interested in the idea of love and had begun to pay more attention to the displays of it around him. Heero and Relena loved each other in his opinion but Heero rarely showed it while Relena showed it plainly and made no attempt to hide it from anyone. Unlike his sister Milliardo didn't show his love for his fiancee Noin but then neither did she though they both gave the impression of being two halves of a whole, an idea Wufei found appealing. He knew other couples but he didn't judge them to be in love, at least not in love yet and wished he had more to learn from. His parents' marriage had been arranged and he remembered slight affection between the two but nothing more then that. He didn't recall loving anyone deeply, his parents had been reserved and hadn't been overly affectionate, not in the way he'd observed some parents being with their children. At the time he'd had no idea he was missing out on anything and after Meiran and the pain of losing her, when he hadn't even loved her in the way most would call romantic love he had cared for her, more then he'd originally realized till e lost her.  
  
I thought love was  
  
More or less a given thing  
  
But the more I gave the less  
  
I got, oh yeah  
  
What's the use in trying  
  
All you get is pain  
  
When I wanted sunshine  
  
I got rain  
  
His parents' marriage had been arranged and he remembered slight affection between the two but nothing more then that. He didn't recall loving anyone deeply, his parents had been reserved and hadn't been overly affectionate, not in the way he'd observed some parents being with their children. At the time he'd had no idea he was missing out on anything and after Meiran and the pain of losing her, when he hadn't even loved her in the way most would call romantic love he had cared for her, more then he'd originally realized till he lost her.  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried  
  
Most people assumed that he didn't date because of his wife and he let them believe that because it made them leave him alone and usual discouraged people from attempting to play matchmaker for him. Quatre's sisters and some of the other girls had hinted in the past but his cold replies and habit of calling women Onna and belittling the female gender in general had nipped that in the bud. Smirking he remembered fondly how many prospective dates had left in a huff within minutes after meeting him thanks to his comments about their gender. He'd long ago changed his ideas towards women, seeing as he worked with them and saw their abilities it was pretty hard not to reconsider what he'd believed but often times pretended not to have simply to keep females away from him. Of course they'd never kept Sally away, but calling her Onna had never been the same as calling any of the others that.  
  
What's the use in trying  
  
All you get is pain  
  
When I wanted sunshine  
  
I got rain  
  
Heading down for breakfast Wufei wasn't surprised that everyone was up and eating breakfast except for Maxwell who would be in bed likely for at least another half an hour before he would come stumbling down, eat the breakfast that Quatre would leave in the microwave for him and then hurry at break neck speed to arrive at the meeting just in time. The fact that Duo always managed to arrive on time still managed to surprise Wufei. Sitting down he helped himself to the pancakes Trowa had whipped up and added a fair amount of syrup to them.  
  
And then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
I'm in love  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I couldn't leave her  
  
If I tried  
  
After they were finished eating the Gundam pilots minus Duo headed out to Preventers, carpooling in Heero's car for the day in order to save on gas ands such. They arrived in good time and quickly made their way to their offices to collect the items they would need for the meeting. Stepping into his and Sally's Wufei looked around contently and then walked over to his desk to retrieve some papers he needed to give to Lady Une that morning. After finally finding them after looking through several large stacks of paper that some baka had dropped on his desk with any ceremony Wufei became aware of the door opening. Looking up with the papers in his hand Wufei nodded at Sally who smiled back at him for a moment before heading to her own desk. Having already retrieved his stuff Wufei headed for the door but patiently waited for her to retrieve her own papers, holding the door open for her when she'd found them and was ready to leave.  
  
Then I saw her face  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Not a trace  
  
Of doubt in my mind  
  
Now I'm a believer  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I'm a believer  
  
I'm a believer  
  
"Thank you, Wufei." Sally said as she walked past him, the faintest of blushes on her cheeks. Something she had gotten into the habit of doing recently around him Wufei thought to himself with a small smile. "You're welcome, Sally." Wufei said as he followed her out. He continued to smile as they walked down the hallway side by side, something that Sally had noticed he'd been doing a lot more often too. 


End file.
